tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lennox
History Will has had quite the expansive military history. Scoring high on the ASVAB, he went through officer training school straight out of highschool, and by age 28 became a major in the Airforce. He helped get NEST on its feet as soon as it was approved by the Pentagon and therefore had a foot in the door to excel his career and passion. A fighter and seasoned soldier with a bit of an attitude, Will adapted to the leadership role well even though a few like Galloway doubted him throughout NEST’s early struggles with understanding the Autobots. There were several occasions where Will really wanted to say ‘I told you so’ to the Pentagon when they wanted the Autobots to leave them alone. During the early years at NEST, Will quickly became buddies with Staff Sergeant Robert Epps and Autobot Ironhide. Ironhide soon learned that Will had a wife and a daughter on the way, and by the end of the first movie, Will had a real family to take care of as well. All though proud to be a father, Will is still passionate about his job and is not retiring yet even though he has more than enough years under his belt to leave NEST. Unfortunately, Will has in fact made enemies among the Decepticons-the main one being Blackout, who has returned, and Will doesn’t know he has returned yet. As of 2023, Will has been shuffling between bases, helping on assignments and little tasks where he’s needed, and keeping in touch with his family. Being a Brigadier General now, he is contemplating retirement, but will still be active duty for a while yet. Current Happenings *Will is back at the NEST base in NJ, and reunites with his daughter, Ironhide, and wife. Will has also met Victoria Marcus, Ironhide's 'adoptive/techno-organic' daughter. Though, he met Vic before things changed drastically for her. *All though few know, Will is also thinking about retiring. Luckily he has a replacement already picked out. Personality Will is a hardened soldier, and he prides in his job. He tends to not mix well with those that assume a situation without getting the full picture first and/or try to use that assumption against an objective. He’s got quite an underlying attitude underneath his professional mask much like Cira Landers, and he’s quick to act in and out of the battle-field. He does not like to hesitate, and tends to get impatient when he sees others become hesitant. Will likes to be a team supporter and player, and so he always tries to have your back if you need someone there. He will not return the favor if you’re a smart ass to him or his comrades, including the Autobots. Will has a high respect for the Autobots and loves to fight alongside them as infantry. Now ranking very high in the officer ranks, he unfortunately spends less time on the battle field and more observing, but he always works his way into a battle when he can. This officer’s got a good head on his shoulders, and he tries to use his skills to the best of his abilities. He’s not exactly afraid of the Decepticons, being among those that are quite resourceful and will not stand down when they’re in trouble-they’ll do whatever they can to speak for themselves and rise out of a conflict. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Annabelle Lennox (daughter) *Sarah Lennox (wife) Friends *Ironhide (guardian) *Robert Epps *Cira Landers *Caliene Meredith *Jazz *Ratchet *KITT Neutrals *undetermined Enemies *Blackout *most other Decepticons Strengths and Skills *His determination *Military knowledge *Approachableness Weaknesses and Flaws *His attitude *Stress limitations *Going out of his way to keep him and his allies safea bit too much Weapons Whatever he can get at the time of an event, really. Nothing too ginormous usually, but he does like his big guns occasionally. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Custom title: The Hardened Soldier *Dialog color: 0000FF *Theme songs: Are You Ready? By Creed (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vukVp0_K268) =STATS= Skills: military leadership and military combat/tactics Instinctive: the automatic need to go out of his way to protect his comrades whenever possible. Strength: 5 Intelligence: 6 (he’s about as smart as Cira, really) Courage: 8 (the military helped shape this aspect of him) Firepower: 4 Speed: 1 (he’s just a bit slower and less agile than Cira. Just by a bit.) Rank: 2 Endurance: 6 (he’s fit thanks to being a military man) Skill: 7 (everyone makes mistakes)